


Alone at the Crossroads, Observed

by donutsweeper



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Plans, Spoilers, machinations, schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raymond Reddington saw the events surrounding Mako Tanida's actions as an opportunity. Spoilers for 1x16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at the Crossroads, Observed

It played out like a Shakespearean play. An old enemy on the hunt. A man attempting to protect his love failing, their car forced off the road. In the ensuing gunfight the woman, scared, injured and confused, wandered into the line of fire.

A love lay dead.

A good man was at a crossroads.

But which path would he choose?

Donald was kind of man possessing such inner strength to survive such tragedy, like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

However, if the horror of the loss were increased....

The planted pregnancy test provided the nudge.

Then wait and see.


End file.
